Los padres no deberían salir traducción, Parents Really Shouldn't Date
by Nicole26Seddie
Summary: La madre de Sam tiene un novio con un hijo y el padre de Freddie tiene una novia con una hija. El novio de la madre de Sam resulta tener el mismo nombre que el padre de Freddie y la novia del padre de Freddie tiene el mismo nombre que la madre de Sam. ¿Coincidencia? Toda la historia es de person226
1. The News

**Lo prometido es deuda! Es Tripanés y mañana no tengo clases del instituto de inglés así que mañana tal vez tenga listo el capítulo de secretos pero no estoy prometiendo nada porque sólo digo tal vez.**

**Esta historia no es mía, es de la genialosa person226 quien me dio su aprobación para traducir esta historia. **

Las Noticias

"Volví de la casa de Carly" gritó Sam cuando entró. Era tarde, probablemente las 10, pero Sam sabia que a su madre no le tomaría importancia considerando que ella estaba con Carly.

"Sam, necesito hablar contigo." Dijo Pam desde la sala.

Sam frunció el ceño al su tono serio. "Qué cosa?"

"Sabes que he estado saliendo con Steven por un tiempo"

Sam hizo una cara. Ella siempre ha estado disgustada por los hábitos de salidas de Pam, pero no dijo nada. No era que Pam la escuchara de todos modos. Además, Steven parecía decente. Él era el mismo al que le dijo que Pam había sido golpeada por un autobús. A cambio de un conejo, Sam llamó a Steven y le explico que en realidad Pam no había sido golpeada por un autobús. "Si mamá creo que lo se por un tiempo"

Pam ignoró su sarcasmo. "Bueno, hemos hablado de unas cosas…"

"Aw cielos, él terminó contigo? O tú lo hiciste?"

"No Sam! Deja de interrumpir"

"Entonces deja de hacer pausas dramáticas!"

Pam miró a Sam, pero no dijo nada en venganza. "Bien, tuvimos la idea de que voy a vender la casa y a mudarme con él"

Sam levantó una ceja con una sonrisa. "Bien por ti mamá. Tal vez por fin has conseguido el premio gordo."

Pam sonrió. "Si…creo que él podría ser el indicado"

"Entonces, cuándo te mudas con él?"

"_Nos _mudaremos la siguiente semana"

"Pensé que me dejarías tener mi propio departamento"

"Sam, cuándo puedas conseguir un trabajo, mantenerte en el y aprender a pagar las cuentas tendrás tu departamento"

Sam frunció el ceño, sabiendo Pam tenía razón. "No es el momento, correcto? No quiero alejarme por completo de todo el mundo."

"No, es sólo quince minutos de aquí. Todavía serás capaz de caminar a la casa de Carly, ir la escuela en Ridgeway y hacer todas las otras cosas que sueles hacer." Pam se puso de pie. "Ya he puesto algunas cajas en su habitación. Sólo tienes que rellenar los de arriba y empezamos a mudarnos"

Sam se inclinó aún más hacia abajo en el sofá. Ella no quería hacer las maletas porque sabía de qué consistía en trabajo.

"¡Oh! Se olvidó de mencionar Steven tiene un hijo. Por favor, trata de no asustar al niño."

Sam sonrió. Tal vez podría divertirse con este movimiento.

"Freddie, tengo que hablar contigo." dijo La señora Benson.

Freddie se quejó. "Mamá, es sobre la limpieza de mis orejas? No necesito que estén limpias." puso la televisión en silencio para escuchar a su mamá.

"No se trata de eso. Toma asiento, por favor." La señora Benson dio unas palmaditas en la silla a su lado.

Freddie puso una mirada de preocupación. "Qué pasó?" -preguntó mientras se sentaba. "Está todo bien?"

"Bueno ... sí. Todo está bien."

"Entonces, qué está mal?"

La señora Benson suspiró pesadamente. "Hubo una gran promoción en el trabajo. Dos mil dólares de aumento en el sueldo, menos horas y más días de vacaciones. Me enteré hoy me dieron el ascenso".

"Mamá, eso es genial! Me alegro por ti." Freddie dijo mientras le dio a su madre un abrazo.

"Sí ... pero la promoción también significa que tengo que mudar".

Freddie miró a su madre con una mirada seria. "A dónde?"

"Spokane, Washington."

Freddie no dijo nada durante un rato, dejando que todo se hunda. "Entonces nos mudamos? Pero, qué pasa con la escuela? Carly y Sam? Mis amigos? El webshow?"

"No dije que tú te mudabas. Me estoy mudando. Sé que tienes todo aquí en Seattle, así que me preguntaba si irías a vivir con tu padre ...". La señora Benson dijo encogiéndose .

Freddie parpadeó. "Quieres que me mude con papá? Espera, déjame reformular que ... me estás _dejando_ mudarme con papá?"

"Por favor no hagas esto más difícil para mi!" La señora Benson dijo, al borde de las lágrimas. "Yo sé que no serías feliz en Spokane sin todos sus amigos y desde que tu padre vive aquí en Seattle, le pregunté si podía. Me dijo que estaba bien, siempre y cuando tú quisieras."

"Así que ... mudarme con papá mientras te mudas a Spokane?"

"Sí. Si tú quieres".

"Um ... bien."

" Eso es un sí?"

"Si. Voy a mudarme con papá. Cuándo debo comenzar a empacar?"

La señora Benson miró a Freddie antes de estallar en lágrimas y tirando de Freddie en un fuerte abrazo.

"Mamá, no puedo respirar!"

"Oh, Freddie. Lo siento mucho. Es que... estás creciendo tan rápido!" La señora Benson lo soltó y le levantó los hombros.

"He estado 'creciendo tan rápido" desde el día en que nací. Recuerdas? Así es la vida. "

La señora Benson se secó los ojos. "Lo sé. Pero parece que fue ayer cuando dabas tus primeros pasos."

"Antes o después de que me quites el casco?"

"Quería estar segura de que no dañaras tu cabeza!"

Freddie negó con la cabeza a su madre. "Así que cuando te mudas?"

"En una semana y media desde que la compañía me da un departamento. Eso significa que necesitas empezar a mudarte por el fin de semana. Hay algunas cajas en el almacén que puedes utilizar para tus cosas. "

"Estás bien mamá?"

La señora Benson sonrió y le revolvió el pelo de Freddie. "Con tal de que seas feliz."

Freddie se levantó. "Voy a la casa Carly para decirle a ella y a Sam. Y no estés triste. Quién sabe, tal vez encuentres un novio." Freddie bromeó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

La señora Benson sonrió. "Quizá lo haga."

Freddie sacudió la imagen de su madre besando a alguien mientras él salió del apartamento y se dirigió a donde Carly. Sam estaba tendida en el suelo, mientras que Carly estaba en la cocina.

"Uh, ¿qué haces en el suelo?"

"Tratar de averiguar qué es mejor, Baldosas o alfombras"

"Por qué?"

"Spencer quiere sacar la alfombra y poner baldosas". Carly dijo desde la cocina. "Qué pasa Freddie?"

Freddie miró a Sam, aún sin comprender. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. "Nada. Descubrí una noticia".

"No me importa, así que no empieces siquiera." Sam dijo, sacando un grasito de su bolsillo y comiéndolo.

"Tienes que ser mala con Freddie?" Carly preguntó mientras sacaba algo del horno.

Freddie sonrió. "El mundo se acabaría una vez que Sam deje de molestarme".

Sam se echó a reír. "Wow, Benson. Realmente respondiste a una pregunta que bien te importaba".

Carly rodo los ojos en su comportamiento. "Y cuál es la gran noticia?"

"Me -"

"Oh! Carly! Me olvidé de decirte! Mi mamá va a vivir con su novio." Sam interrumpió.

Carly frunció el ceño ante la interrupción de Sam y a su noticia. "Su novio de una semana?"

"No, en realidad han sido novios durante un año. Es muy raro, pero él le pidió que se mudara con él."

"Wow ... bien entonces. Te vas a mudar también?"

"Sí, ella dice que tengo que hacerlo. Traté de convencerla de que me conseguiera un departamento, pero ella desechó esa idea".

"Estás segura de que esto es una buena idea de que puedas mudarte con ella?" Freddie preguntó.

"He conocido al tipo un par de veces y parece bastante decente. Él no tiene antecedentes penales, lo que lo hace automáticamente un buen tipo".

"Pero, no le gustaría prevenir que lamentar?" Freddie continuó.

Sam rodó sus ojos. "Caray, Benson. ¿Crees que mi madre sale con hombres extraños? Claro que ha salido con abogados y cobradores de impuestos, pero ella nunca ha salido con alguien que ha herido físicamente a alguien... por lo menos."

"No es muy lejos, verdad?" Carly preguntó.

"No. Es probablemente treinta minutos a pie desde aquí."

"Oh, bueno, eso no es muy lejos".

"No.". Sam se dirigió a Freddie. "Entonces, qué ibas a decir Fredbag?"

"Me mudo también. Voy a vivir con mi papá."

Sam se tensó. "Te vas?"

"No voy a dejar Seattle. Mi padre vive muy cerca, así que nada cambia. Sólo viviré un poco más lejos."

"Ah, eso significa que no puede espiar a Carly desde tu mirilla." Sam bromeó.

"Freddie dejó de hacerlo hace un año, cierto Freddie." dijo Carly.

"Sí, Sam. Yo ya no tengo una obsesión."

Carly frunció el ceño. "Bueno, eso suena raro. Estabas obsesionado conmigo."

"Como sea. Los veré más tarde personas, voy a ir a buscarme un poco de comida."

"Hice cupcakes. No quieres alguno?"

Sam se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a los cupcakes. "Déjame conseguirme un poco de tocino y entonces comeré algunos." dijo antes de salir por la puerta por el tocino.

"Creo que la asustaste." dijo Carly que tan pronto como Sam se fue. Empezó a ponerle crema a los cupcakes.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Freddie preguntó mientras se sentaba en la barra.

"No viste la forma de cómo se tensó cuando dijiste que estabas mudando? Ella parecía bastante asustada para mí..."

"Qué estás tratando de insinuar Carly? Qué Sam no quería que me mude algún lugar lejos?" Freddie preguntó, metiendo su dedo en la crema.

Carly lo miró por hacer eso. "Tal vez... sabes que una gran cantidad de personas han salido de la vida de Sam. Ella no quiere que nadie salga. Y no se mete los dedos sucios en la crema!"

"Yo no creo que le importe que me fuera de su vida." Freddie señaló.

Carly negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no tienes ni idea cuando se trata de chicas".

"Qué significa eso?"

"Nada que sea importante. cupcake?"

**Qué tal? En lo personal a mí me encanta esta historia y es una de mis favoritas. A lo importante, tal vez dentro de una semana la actualizaré ya que estoy en exámenes y estos son estresantes! **

**Review? Dale un sexy review a esta historia, hazlo por los niños. Ellos sí que te necesitan, jajaj no pero enserio dale un review, please.**

**Y antes de que me olvide, han leído la historia POWER MUSIC LOVE? Si no lo hicieron, que esperan, ya está a punto de terminar y esta genial.**

**Y quiero agradecer a eva-seddieporsiempre y a Guest ya que me dan su review en mis historias.**

**Hasta el próximo Tripanés **

**XoXoXo Nicole(joy!)**


	2. The Move

**Creo que es muy temprano para publicar este cap. o no? No importa, lo importante es que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí, la verdad estoy triste estos últimos días, primero me peleo con mi mejor amigo y mi ex me saca celos solo para probarme, quien hace eso! En Fin no quiero aburrirlos con mis historias patéticas así que aquí está el cap.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo esta historia ni a iCarly, si lo hiciera seddie no hubiera terminado y iCarly tampoco.**

* * *

The Move

"Así que anoche fue la última noche que me iba a quedar en mi casa." Sam le dijo a Carly.

Carly cerró su casillero y miró a Sam. Casi parecía como si estuviera un poco ceñuda . "Estás bien?"

"Sí. Simplemente va a ser raro. Quiero decir, ahí es donde crecí y ahora nos estamos mudando es todo. Había muchos recuerdos en esa casucha vieja. Recuerdas cuando Espumita se enfermó y tuvo que to-"

"No hables de eso! No quiero volver a recordar lo que pasó!" Carly interrumpió antes de que Sam pudiera llegar más lejos en la historia.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Las dos chicas dieron la vuelta y vieron Freddie. "No preguntes". Carly se quejó.

Sam ahogado algunas risas. "Espumita asustó Carly la última vez que vino a mi casa."

"Me sorprendió que no era tu madre." Freddie dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso ha pasado también. Una vez, mi madre accidentalmente-"

"De todos modos!" Carly exclamó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Pero yo quiero saber lo que pasó!" Freddie se quejó.

"Con Espumita o mi madre?"

"Tu madre".

"Está bien, así que mi mamá escondió algunos-"

"Sam!"

"Está bien, no voy a decirle al dipwad". Sam gruñó mientras sostenía sus manos.

"Y qué pasa Freddie?" Carly preguntó, contento de haber cambiado de tema.

"Nada. Anoche fue mi última noche en el Bushwell. Mi papá viene después de que salga del trabajo para ayudarme a sacar todas mis cosas a su casa." Freddie dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería.

"Espera, cómo se llama tu padre?" Carly preguntó.

"Steven. De todas formas, me hizo jurar que no le diga a mi mamá que él tiene una novia y que ella en realidad se muda en algún momento de esta semana también.

"Si eres igual que tu papá, no puedo imaginar qué tipo de chica desesperada terminó saliendo con tu papá." Sam dijo.

"Bueno, si eres igual que tu madre, no puedo imaginar qué clase de perdedor lamento de un hombre que terminó saliendo con tu mamá". Freddie replicó.

"Vamos, chicos. Mejor no entren en otra discusión". Carly intervino antes de que pueda salirse de control.

Tomaron su almuerzo y se dirigieron a la mesa de siempre. "Estoy segura de que el novio de tu mamá es genial y la novia de tu papá es genial. Ahora podemos simplemente comer nuestro almuerzo como gente civilizada?"

"Sam? Coma civilizada? El mundo tendría que empezar a girar hacia atrás antes de que eso suceda." Freddie dijo con un rollo de los ojos.

"Cuidado, Benson, o te enviaré a casa llorando a tu mamá".

"Oh, por favor, Puckett, tú no..."

Carly los desconcentró mientras empezaba a recoger su comida. Siempre tenía que haber un desacuerdo en el almuerzo. Por una vez, ella sólo quería comer en paz.

* * *

Sam se dio la vuelta en su asiento para ver cómo estaba conejito que estaba en el asiento trasero. Rusty Dusty, su conejito, estaba tranquilamente comiendo un trozo de lechuga. "Desde que nos mudamos a una casa más grande, puedo conseguir otro conejo?" Sam le preguntó Pam.

Pam apartó la mirada de la carretera para mirar a Sam por un momento. "Prefiero preguntarle a Steven primero, pero yo digo que está perfectamente bien. Sólo tienes que mantenerlo fuera de mi vista."

"Está él en casa?"

"No, él está todavía en el trabajo. Creo que dijo que iba a volver a las diez u once."

Sam miró por la ventana. Estaban empezando a llegar barrio de Steven. Vio todas las casas y no podía creer lo grandes que eran. Fue... casi ridículo. Sabía que casas como éstas existían, pero nunca pensó que en realidad se mudaría a una de esas.

"Si piensas que estas casas son enormes, échale un vistazo a la de Steven."

Sam hizo todo lo posible para no quedar boquiabierta mientras que Pam condujo a través de la puerta abierta. La casa era más grande de lo que imaginó. Toda la propiedad tiene que ser por lo menos seis acres de largo y de ancho.

"Tiene una empleada?" Preguntó Sam cuando salieron del coche.

"No, no le gusta tener un equipo para cuidar de la casa. Él dice que puede hacer todas esas cosas por sí mismo."

La sonrisa de Sam cayó. "Eso realmente apesta".

"Comienza a recoger tus cosas. Tienes la habitación que está en el primer piso justo al lado de la cocina."

El corazón de Sam disparó, agradecida de escuchar que iba a estar tan cerca de la zona de la comida de la casa. Mientras ella estaba ocupada pensando en lo maravilloso que iba a ser, ella no pudo oír a su madre mencionar su habitación iba a estar justo enfrente de la habitación del hijo de Steven.

* * *

Freddie miró hacia el edificio mientras se apoyaba en el camión de alquiler que su papá había conseguido. Todo estaba empacado y listo para ir. Le había dicho adiós a su mamá y le prometió que vendría mañana antes de irse a Spokane. Él le habría dicho adiós a Carly y Spencer, pero los iba a ver mañana. No le vio el sentido en eso.

"Estás listo para ir, chico?" Steven preguntó mientras salía del edificio.

"Sí". Freddie dijo algo en voz baja mientras caminaba alrededor del camión para entrar en el asiento del pasajero.

Steven comenzó a alejarse. " no les has dicho adiós a tus amigos allí?"

"Es sólo Carly y voy a verla de todos modos mañana."

Steven asintió con la cabeza. "Te lo juro, tu mamá se está volviendo loca por hora." Dijo. Cuando Steven entró en la casa, Marissa se asustó porque se olvidó de quitarse los zapatos.

Freddie se rió entre dientes. "Yo estaría más ofendido si no era cierto".

"Bueno, ella hizo un buen trabajo en tu crianza". Steven se aclaró la garganta. "Um, cuando le dije a tu madre que podrías vivir conmigo, en cierto modo se me olvidó mencionarle algo a ella..."

"Qué pasa? Tienes un perro?" Freddie preguntó con una sonrisa. Si ella se había enterado de un perro, ella lo habría sacado de un tirón y se aseguraría de que Freddie no se mudara"

"No. Te acuerdas de la señora con la que he estado saliendo?"

"Oh, sí... Paige?"

"Es Pam. De todas formas, sabes que se está mudando también, no?"

"Sí, lo sé. Me dijiste que no le diga a mamá".

"Me olvidé de decirle que ella tiene una hija. Creo que ella es de tu edad también."

"Oh. Cuál es su nombre?"

"Me siento muy mal por esto, pero no lo puedo recordar exactamente. Sé con certeza que se inicia con una 's'. De todas formas, sólo asegúrate de no dejar escapar nada sobre Pam o su hija cada vez que hables con ella."

Freddie asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Marissa hubiera cambiado sin duda de opinión si ella se hubiera enterado de alguna de esas cosas.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Steven se acercó a la casa. "Bastante bueno, ¿eh?"

Freddie cerró su mandíbula abierta y asintió con la cabeza. "No sabía que vivías en este gran lugar." dijo mientras salía de la camioneta.

Steven se encogió de hombros. "Una de las ventajas de ser un gran médico. Puedes tomar todo en la mañana. Es muy tarde y tienes escuela en la mañana. Hay una cama en tu habitación con unas sábanas limpias."

Freddie tomó lo esencial y siguió a Steven dentro. "Tu habitación está justo aquí." Steven dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"Wow, gracias papá". Freddie dijo mientras entraba.

"No hay problema. Sólo dime si necesitas algo. Te voy a dar un recorrido por el lugar en algún momento mañana. Oh y yo y Pam estamos fijando para salir a ir a comer. No te quedes despierto hasta tarde". Steven dijo antes de irse.

Freddie sacudió el pensamiento de Steven yendo a una cita cuando se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor de su nueva habitación. Era enorme. Sabía que iba a amar este lugar.

* * *

Sam se echó sobre su cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Su habitación era enorme. Más grande que la de Carly, y eso era decir algo. Tal vez eso significaba que por fin podía dejar Rusty Dusty estancia en su habitación e incluso conseguirle un compañero.

Escuchó que se abría la puerta principal y a dos pares de pisadas caminando por el pasillo. Asumió que era Steven y tal vez su hijo? Sam sabía que muy bien podría levantarse e ir a ver, e incluso presentarse, pero estaba demasiado cómoda para moverse. No oyó nada más, excepto por unos pasos a lo lejos caminando. Sonaba como si la persona se iba arriba.

Sam se dio la vuelta en su cama y miró a todas las cajas. Ella no había desempacado nada, ni siquiera su cama. Cuando Pam le mostró la habitación, ya había una cama montada para ella. Su madre le dijo que comenzara a desempacar, pero Sam no veía el punto en desempacar en estos momentos. No era como si alguien iba a venir aquí y evaluar su habitación. Ella sólo necesitaba lo esencial que incluyen su cargador de teléfono y varios grasitos. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

Era tarde, pero Sam no estaba cansada y ella definitivamente no iba a empezar a desempacar. Así que sacó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar un mensaje a la única persona que sabía que iba a estar despierto en este momento.

_Para Freddie: Qué tipo de cosas ñoñas estás haciendo en este momento?_

* * *

Freddie estaba a punto de echarse y posiblemente dormir. Se acordó de su madre diciéndole que le enviara un mensaje cuando llegara a la casa de Steven, pero eso podía esperar hasta mañana. Él realmente no tenía ganas de enviarle un mensaje en este momento, sabiendo que solamente lo llevaría a que ella lo llamara y le dijiera una cantidad extrema de preguntas.

Su teléfono vibró y se estremeció interiormente. Parecía que su madre no podía esperar a que respondiera. Lo sacó para ver lo que había escrito. Freddie sonrió cuando vio que era Sam.

_Para Sam: No hago cosas ñoñas. La mayoría de las cosas que hago son en realidad bastante buenas. No estoy haciendo nada realmente. Estaba a punto de ir a dormir, pero ahora estoy siendo afectado por un demonio rubio. Además, no deberías estar desempacando en vez de enviarme mensajes?_

* * *

Sam escuchó su teléfono dar un timbre alto. Ella lo cogió y leyó el mensaje nuevo. Ella sonrió mientras escribía una respuesta.

_Para Freddie: Cuidado, Benson. Sólo porque no estoy ahí para darte un golpe en este momento, no quiere decir que no vas a conseguir uno mañana por ese comentario. Sí, se supone que debería estar desempacando, pero me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no voy a hacer eso. Ahora mismo sólo estoy mirando mi techo._

* * *

Freddie oyó un zumbido fuerte desde el otro lado de la pared. Pensó que era hija de Pam. Él esperaba que su teléfono no sonara así toda la noche. Él quería dormir un poco.

Su teléfono vibró y se apresuró a leer el mensaje, y luego escribió una respuesta.

_Para Sam: Bien... hey, qué tal si Carly y yo vamos a ayudarte a desempacar?_

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Sam se abrió y Pam entró "Sabía que no habías desempacado todavía."

Sam rodó sus ojos y se paró. "Al igual tú."

Pam se burló ligeramente. "Lo que sea. Steven y yo estamos saliendo. No sé a qué hora vamos a estar de vuelta. No te quedes despierta hasta las tres. Todavía tienes escuela mañana".

"Lo sé." Sam murmuró mientras Pam salió de su habitación.

Su teléfono sonó y ella leyó el mensaje. Ella arqueó una ceja a petición de Freddie.

_Para Freddie: Probablemente voy a preguntarle a Carly, pero no hay manera de que vengas a mi nueva casa y que me ayudes a desempacar._

* * *

Freddie oyó otro ding desde el otro lado de la pared. Se preguntó si tal vez debería presentarse o no. Ellos iban a vivir juntos, podrían también llegar a conocerse. También escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Steven y Pam debieron haberse ido.

Recibió un nuevo mensaje y olvidó la idea de presentarse por un momento. Cuando terminó de leerlo, se sonrió mientras escribía su mensaje de respuesta.

_Para Sam: ¿Por qué no? Miedo a que voy a ver todos tus panties de 'Amo Las Vegas'? No es como si no los he visto antes. De hecho, pienso que son bastante lindos._

Una vez enviado el mensaje, él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba empezando a sentir hambre.

* * *

Sam oyó una puerta abrirse y a alguien empezar a caminar por el pasillo. Un par de segundos más tarde, oyó el microondas puesto en marcha. Probablemente era el hijo de Steven. Sam sintió la tentación de salir y robar su comida.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y dejó de a pensar en robar comida.

_Para Freddie: El hecho de que estamos enviándonos mensajes de texto no significa que puedes tener confianza. Todavía puedo ir a donde vives y sacar mi furia en ti así que mejor cuidado. Y no necesito tu ayuda desempacando porque no quiero que todos tus gérmenes de nerd contagien todas mis cosas. Voy a tener que robar un poco del spray de tu loca madre si eso ocurriera._

* * *

Freddie miró su teléfono, ya que empezó a vibrar en el mostrador. Sacó su plato del microondas y leyó el mensaje mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

_Para Sam: Bien, Puckett. Ni siquiera quiero tocar tus cosas de todos modos._

* * *

Sam olía puré de papas al oír las pisadas que venían por el pasillo y adentrarse a la habitación de al lado. Lamentó no haberse levantado y agarrar la comida del tipo. Ella se encogió de hombros levantándose de la cama.

_Para Freddie: Lo que sea Benson. Voy a hablar con contigo mañana en la escuela. Voy a tomar una ducha. Buenas noches._

* * *

Freddie se sentó en su cama con su plato de puré de papas y sacó su computadora. Mientras esta se prendía, su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

_Para Sam: Nos vemos Princesa Puckett._

Él enchufó el teléfono en su cargador y consiguió entrar en línea para buscar vídeos. Unos segundos más tarde, oyó el agua de la ducha comenzar a caer. Freddie hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que la hija de Pam acababa entrar en ella. Teniendo en cuenta de que era una niña, iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Freddie tuviera la oportunidad de darse una ducha. Además, había una gran posibilidad de que toda el agua caliente se acabase.

* * *

**Pueden creer que lo terminé de traducir en 3 horas? Hoy fui a una comunidad no lejos de mi cuidad a repartir juguetes y no tenía señal para entrar en Evernote y seguir traduciendo, así que llegué a las 4:30p.m. a mi casa y me puse a traducir como esclava. En lo personal me encanta esta parte de la historia. En fin, se supone que el lunes les iba a publicar este cap. pero como las circunstancias de la vida me hicieron traducir como esclava, el lunes les publicaré un One-Shot de una de mis canciones favoritas de Paramore.**

**Que tal un review con las ganas de ya no tener colegio y poder vagar durante dos o tres meses o tal vez con las ganas de decir todo lo que quieras antes del fin del mundo?**

**Un abrazo psicológico del tamaño de un pitufo bajo en desarrollo.**

**XoXoXo Nicole (joy!)**


	3. Nota de la autora número infinito

**Primero que nada, Hola!**

**Creo que he estado lo suficientemente desconectada del mundo como para que vengan a mi casa a incendiarla, ultimamente he estado muy ocupada, les mencione que estaba en un instituto de inglés? buaaaaaanooo, este mes se supone que iba a hacer Weekends (fin de semana) pero mis padres me dieron la noticia de que iba a visitar a mis abuelos, quienes no estan en mi ciudad, ennn fiiin, al final mi padre y yo viajamons por que mi hermano y mi padre tuvieron una pequeña discucion en la que mi madre se puso de lado de mi hermano y asi terminé viajando con mi padre lo cual no fue tan desastroso como se esperaba. En segundo lugar, mi madre es una mujer de negocios que no tiene computadora, asi que quien creen que le prestó su computadora... tú... exacto! y como les mencione antes no puedo escribir desde mi tan sexy tablet... Y por último, pero no menos importante, en tecer lugar... QUIEN VIO LAS FOTOS NUEVAS DE JENNETTE? asdfghjklasdfghjkl son HERMOSAS! En algunas de estas fotos aparece un pequeño ser humano que la mayoría odia, exacto Paul, el nuevo novio de McCurdy! Algunos Fake McCurdians han dejado de serlo ya que piensan que lo que Jennette hace esta mal, pero en nuestra opinion, quien somo=s para criticarla, sus padres? No! Jennette, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, es toda una mujer y tiene todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera sin necesdad de criticarla, ella es mayor y reponsable como para saber que esta bien y mal.**

**En fin, les debo una disculpa a todos quienes leen mis historias, en verdad aprecio su apoyo y sus reviews a mis pateticas historias, por eso decidí hacer una agradecimiento a: **

**JennMcFanSammy : Ñam! te adoro, y creo que eres una de las personas que mas me apoyan y raramente compartimos el gusto que tenemos sobre German Garmendia, por eso gracias por tu apoyo!**

**eva-seddieporsiempre: Ñam! a tí señorita tambien te adoro y creo que eres una buena escritora, creo que eres una de la escritora que escribe FanFics que uno nunca se olvida, espero que actualices tus historias para que =podamos leerlas y disfrutarlas**

**SeddieLuvPurple: encerio, gracias! Me, Myself And I no es mía pero me gusta que a ustedes les guste, y gracias por darle review a esa historia.**

**Mela Oriano: gracias en cerio, este tipo de apoyo que me dan es gigantesco y creo que es genial que adores la historia.**

**Hay muchas personas a las que me gustaría agradecer pero aquí ya son las 11:26p.m. y si mi madre seentera me mata. Antes de despedirme les comente que quería hacer un crossover de iCarly y F.R.I.E.N.D.S, debería seguir o no? Este sería el sumary:**

**"Por varios años, Samantha Puckett ha querido saber quien es su padre, saber su nombre, como es; Joey Tribbiani siempre quiso saber si el verdadero amor existía, ya que de adolescente lo experimentó, pero terminó con el corazón roto. Un viaje,un concurso, un matrimonio y la llegada del bebé Spencer llega a sus pantallas de computadoras... iWill Be There For You" dígame que les parece, ovio que habrá seddie. Solo díganme si les gusta para yo poder continuar con mi pequeño proyecto. Mañana selos juro juradito que subo el cap de LosPadres No Deberían Salir y talvez el de The Script.**

**Nos leemos mañana.**

**Los quiere con toda su alma Nicole**


	4. The Found

**Disclaimer: por supuesto que no tengo iCarly ni Parents really shouldn't date, que horror, me falta creatividad.**

The Found

"Buenos días papá." Freddie dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y acomodaba su mochila en la silla. Miró a Steven quien se encorvaba con una taza de café. "wow, parece que tuviste una ruda noche."

Steven lo miró con una mirada cansada, pero una amplia sonrisa. "No tienes ni idea."

Freddie prohibió a su imaginación tomar a pecho esa frase. Se obligó a creer que Steven tuvo un sueño muy bueno que lo mantenía despertarlo anoche. Sí, eso tenía sentido.

"Así que te presentas con Samantha?"

"Quién es Samantha?"

"La hija de Pam. Me enteré anoche que ese es su nombre ".

"Oh ... bueno, no, yo no lo hice. Me quedé en mi habitación."

Pam salió del pasillo y entro la cocina luciendo horrible. A pesar de que tenía un corte de pelo corto, el pelo rubio de Pam estaba por todo el lugar. "Buenos días." ella se quejó mientras se dirigía a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza grande. Freddie la miró fijamente, preguntándose por qué le resultaba familiar.

"Hey, Samantha está lista para la escuela? No la he visto toda la mañana." Steven preguntó mientras se levantaba y le dio un beso a Pam en su mejilla. Pam a su vez lo miró.

"No doy besos tan temprano en la mañana y dudo que está despierta. Qué hora es?"

"Quince minutos para la escuela." Freddie dijo mientras agarraba su mochila. "El tiempo suficiente para que podamos llegar sin estar tarde."

Pam rodó sus ojos. "Seguan adelante y lleva al chico. Voy a arrastrar su trasero de la cama." Pam dijo mientras se dirigía por el pasillo.

"Ella no está despierta todavía?" Steven preguntó sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que no lo está. Si yo no despertaría, ella se quedaría en la cama hasta las tres. Me la llevaré a la escuela, no te preocupes por eso." Pam dijo como rechazo.

Steven y Freddie salieron de la casa y entraron el coche. "Bueno papá, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, Pam parece muy agradable ...".

"Sólo tienes que llegar a conocerla mejor. Ella puede parecer abrasiva al principio, pero en realidad es una mujer muy agradable." Steven dijo mientras empezaba a conducir.

Freddie sonrió, se acordó de su rubia amiga.

* * *

"Sam! Saca tu trasero perezoso de la cama!"

Sam gimió cuando las se encendieron y Pam comenzó a gritarle. "Por qué me despiertas?" gritó en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados.

"Es tiempo para ir la escuela y parece que Steven quiere que tú comiences a estar a tiempo." Pam cogió la almohada de Sam, exponiéndola a la luz.

"Bueno Steven suena como un ñoño estúpido". Sam dijo mientras trataba de mantener la luz bloqueada todavía.

"No es tan malo."

Sam abrió los ojos por el tono de la voz de Pam estaba usando. Era suave y ligero. Algo que nunca su madre usaba. Sobre todo a estas horas de la mañana. "Hablas en serio?"

Pam miró a Sam. "Realmente me gusta Sam, yo sé que te he dicho esto mil veces, pero realmente creo que podría ser el indicado. Ya sabes, como mi alma gemela".

Sam hizo una mueca al romanticismo. "Muy bien! Me levantaré si eso significa que vas a dejar de hablar de almas gemelas!" rápidamente se levantó de la cama y abrió una caja de ropa, tratando de encontrar un conjunto para la escuela.

Pam se echó sobre la cama sin hacer de Sam. "Hablo en serio sobre esto, Sam. Realmente creo que es un gran tipo. Quién sabe, quizás algún día-"

"Vas a dejar de hablar de ello y no cicatrizar mentalmente a tu hija!" Sam interrumpió.

Pam se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Sam. "Lo que tú digas, Sam. Dime cuando estés lista, así te puedo llevar a la escuela."

Sam miró a su madre mientras ella se alejaba. Ella nunca le dio un abrazo a Sam en la mañana. Demonios, casi nunca le dió abrazos a Sam! Pam realmente debe estar enamorada.

"Qué te parece Rusty Dusty?" Sam le preguntó a su conejito. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero la puerta de la jaula estaba abierta y Rusty Dusty no estaba a la vista.

"Sam! Date prisa! No voy a bajar para conseguirte una nota de tardanza!" Pam gritó desde sean la habitación en la que estaba.

Sam suspiró. Sólo tenía que esperar que Rusty Dusty no se metiera en ningún tipo de problemas, mientras que ella no estaba.

* * *

"Paso algo malo? Has estado un poco tranquila durante todo el día." Carly preguntó mientras las dos chicas se acercaron a sus casilleros. Su último período comenzaba en unos cinco minutos.

"Creo que Rusty Dusty ecse escapó." Sam dijo con un pequeño puchero

"Aw, lo buscaste?"

"No, tenía que ir a la escuela".

"Bueno, estoy segura de que lo vas a encontrar."

"Sí, eso espero. Mi mamá me dijo que podía conseguir otro, sólo tiene que Steven tiene que estar de acuerdo ". Sam dijo con una sonrisa esta vez.

"Quieres decir tu padrastro?"

Sam miró a Carly una mirada malvada. "Él no es mi padrastro".

Carly sonrió. "Sólo un paso más y él lo será."

"Hey señoritas. Cómo les va?" Freddie le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellas.

"Oh, genial, justo cuando pensaba que mi día no podía empeorar, te apareces." Sam dijo mientras cerró su casillero.

"Está todo bien?" -preguntó, mirando a Carly y a Sam.

"Sí, Sam sólo está molesta porque ella poco perdido a Rusty Dusty, su conejito."

"y después llamó al novio de mi mamá mi padrastro. Él no va a ser mi padrastro!"

"Uno nunca sabe ..." Carly dijo.

Sam resistió el impulso de golpear a su mejor amiga. En cambio, se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó a Freddie.

"¡Ay! Qué fue eso?" Freddie exclamó mientras se sostenía el brazo herido. En realidad, no le dolió asi de mal, pero él no quería reventar la burbuja de Sam.

"Necesitaba golpear algo." Sam dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "De hecho, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Ves Freddie, tú eres bueno para algo!"

Freddie rodó sus ojos a medida que empezaron a caminar a la clase. Ellos tuvieron su último periodo juntos. Física. "Entonces, qué harán después de la escuela?" Freddie preguntó tomando asiento en su escritorio.

Carly se sentó al lado de él y Sam se sentó detrás de él. "Voy a la casa de Carly."

"En serio?" Carly preguntó. "Pensé que íbamos a tu casa para buscar a Rusty".

"Él es un conejito inteligente. Estoy segura de que el solo va a saber el camino de vuelta a su jaula." Sam dijo.

"Podría ir también?" Freddie preguntó.

Carly rodó sus ojos. "Por qué te molestas en preguntar? Ustedes dos siempre parecen estar en mi casa todos los días."

"Ow, estás dejando que el idiota venga?" Sam gimió.

"Tampoco estoy emocionado de que estés ahí." Freddie dijo.

"Sin embargo, sin mí no sería una fiesta."

"Ni siquiera estamos en una fiesta!"

"Si Sam está en un lugar, siempre habrá una fiesta".

Freddie rodó sus ojos. "No, no lo es."

"Está bien, míralo de esta manera;... Yo soy la fiesta y tú el aguafiestas, sin la fiesta, solo estaría el aguafiestas. En cambio sí solo está la fiesta no sería tan malo." Sam dijo con una sonrisa.

Carly negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír. Eso definitivamente fue una nueva de Sam.

"Siento llegar tarde, todo el mundo. Abran sus libros de texto a la página 45". Sr. Trudo dijo mientras entraba en la clase.

Carly y Freddie saccaron sus libros de texto, mientras que Sam sacó su libreta y empezó a garabatear.

* * *

"Estoy en casa!" Carly gritó mientras entraba en el apartamento, Sam y Freddie entraban detrás de ella.

"Hey Carly!" Spencer dijo que él levantó la vista de su escultura. "... Y Sam y Freddie ... no es que ahora viven más lejos?"

"Sí, pero todavía vamos a pasar la maypría de nuestro tiempo aquí." Sam dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. "Tienes algo de jamón?" -preguntó ella, con la cabeza en la nevera.

"No te comas el resto de nuestro jamón!" Spencer exclamó.

"Demasiado tarde". Freddie dijo, sentado en el bar. Había un plato de nueces de la India que comenzó a comer.

Él tenía razón. El jamón estaba siendo digerido por Sam.

Spencer suspiró con tristeza. "Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Aburrida".

"Promedio".

"Bien."

Spencer asintió con la cabeza en sus diferentes respuestas. "Algo nuevo?" -preguntó, sirviéndose un vaso de té.

"Carly comenzó a molestar a Sam sobre Steven siendo su nuevo padrastro." Freddie dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera lo menciones, Frederly". Sam gruñó.

"Whoa, tienes un padrastro? Eso es genial! ... ¿No?"

"No es cierto y que no sería tan genial." Sam dijo, sentándose junto a Freddie. Cogió algunas nueces de la India del plato. "El tipo es un ñoño. Además, Freddie es el que va a tener una nueva madrastra".

"Mi papá no va a casarse con su novia."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Carly preguntó.

"Porque ... él no haría eso."

"Necesitamos una mejor razón ." Spencer dijo.

"Bueno ... porque ella parece que ella es demasiado malhumorada y caprichosa y desordenada."

"Y el niño de mamá simplemente no puedo tener eso!" Sam dijo susto-broma.

"Ah, sí? Bueno, ¿qué es tan horrible de Steven?"

"Parece que él pertenece a un AV. club. Además él siempre lleva rayas y es tan tenso. Mi mamá no se casaría con él, no importe lo que piense."

"Qué hay de malo conestar en un AV. club?" Freddie preguntó, claramente ofendido por el comentario.

"Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente?" -Preguntó Sam.

Freddie rodó sus ojos.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre?" Spencer le preguntó Freddie.

"Pam".

Spencer frunció el ceño en confusión al igual que Carly.

"Y el novio de tu madre es Steven?" Carly preguntó.

"Sí, ya dije eso."

"¡Oh! Adivina lo que están mostrando!" Freddie dijo mirando a Sam, cambiando por completo la conversación.

"¿Qué? Algun programa de tecnología nerd?"

"No. Están mostrando una vista previa de quince minutos de todas las peleas en esta temporada!"

"Genial!" Sam exclamó mientras ella se levantó y corrió hacia el sofá. Freddie rápidamente la siguió y los dos estaban pegados al televisor.

"Has oído lo que he oído, ¿no?" Carly preguntó Spencer.

"Sí ... pero eso no puede pasar. Quiero decir ... ¿en serio? Pam y Steven? Sus padres?"

"Sí ... eso es ridículo! Tan ridículo como Sam y Freddie juntos".

"No que se besaron?"

"Sólo fue para acabar con eso". Carly dijo rápidamente.

Spencer miró a Sam y Freddie mientras veían la televisión con entusiasmo, completamente ajenos a la conversación. Estaban sonriendo, riendo, y siendo civiles. Casi parecía ... lindo.

"Sí ... eso es ridículo ..."

* * *

Sam estaba caminando por la calle tarareando la música que sonaba en su PearPod. Probablemente eran las nueve y ya estaba bastante oscuro. El padre de Freddie había recogido a Freddie alrededor de las seis. Sam y Carly empezaron a hablar una vez que él se había ido. Sam se preguntó cómo podía mantener una conversación con Carly durante tanto tiempo. Spencer finalmente la saco, pero primero le ofreció un viaje a casa. Ella dijo que prefería caminar y ser capaz de escuchar su propia música que ir en el coche con él y tener que escuchar el ruido que llamó música.

Subió los escalones del porche y abrió la puerta. Pam estaba en la cocina y Steven estaba en el comedor.

"Hey Mamá, Steven."

Steven levantó la vista de su trabajo. "Qué haces en casa tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Whoa, tranquilízate con las preguntas! Yo estaba con una amiga."

"Carly?" -Preguntó Pam.

"Sí".

"Está bien, Steven. Ellas no estaban haciendo nada malo". Pam dijo.

"Podía haber llamado." Steven dijo.

"¿Para qué? Si ella no estaba en casa antes de la medianoche, entonces puedes preocuparte".

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí que lo está." Sam dijo. "Ahora, si no les importa me voy a ver la televisión en mi habitación." ella pasó el baño y la ducha prendida. El hijo de Steven estaba probablemente allí. No le molestaba no saber su nombre, por lo que definitivamente no la molestaría si ella 'accidentalmente' apagaba el agua caliente.

Freddie se puso una camisa mientras caminaba hacia el comedor donde Steven y Pam estaban disfrutando de su cena. Parecía un set de comida de TV. No le sorprendería a Freddie que las habilidades se cocina de Pam sean así. "Papá, el agua caliente se apagó mientras me duchaba. No es eléctrica, por lo consiguiente, no se debería cortar de esa manera?"

Pam rió entre dientes. "¿Qué clase de persona que dice ' por lo consiguiente'?" murmuró en voz alta.

"Yo digo 'por lo consiguiente'". Steven dijo con una pequeña mueca.

Pam suavemente pellizcó la mejilla. "Y suena tan lindo cuando lo dices."

Steven sonrió. "Por lo consiguiente, debo recibir un beso por sonar lindo."

"Hm, creo que deberías".

Freddie rápidamente se aclaró la garganta antes de que pudieran acercarse. No necesitaba una sesión de besos para traumarse. "Así que el calentador de agua?"

"Voy a llamar mañana a alguien para que lo compruebe. Terminaste de bajar tus cosas de la camioneta?"

"Sí, saqué la mayoría."

"Estate segura y desempaca. Estoy seguro que tú se desmaya si se entera que no lo hiciste así."

Freddie hizo una mueca interiormente. "Creo que mejor tenmino, entonces."

Se dirigió a su habitación, encendió la luz, y saltó por sorpresa. Había un conejo en el suelo, comiendo una de sus cajas. "¡No! ¡No hagas eso!" gritó mientras corría hacia el conejo. Él cuidadosamente apartó la caja, agradecido de que no se había comido ninguna de sus ropas. El conejo lo miró y Freddie se acercó al animal . "¿De dónde vienes?" Freddie preguntó.

El conejito sólo movió su nariz y se quedó mirando a Freddie.

Freddie negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy hablando con un conejo!" sacudiendo su cabeza extendió la mano y tomó el conejo, sorprendido por lo liviano que era. Es probable que se sólo veía gord debido a su pelaje. Salió al comedor les mostró el conejo. "Uh ... encontré... esto ... en mi habitación."

"Sabía que iba a perder esa cosa!" Pam exclamó. Se levantó y cogió el conejo. "Gracias por encontrarlo". Pam dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse.

Freddie miró a Pam mientras caminaba por el pasillo y luego miró a su padre.

Steven negó con la cabeza. "Ese es el conejito de Samantha. ¿dañó alguna de tus cosas?"

"No, sólo comió la mitad de uno de mis cajas. No dañó mis cosas sin embargo."

"Bien. Todavía tienes que terminar de desempacar."

"Ya voy." Freddie dijo con un pequeño gruñido.

* * *

Sam lanzó su mochila sobre la cama y miró por encima de su jaula. Se mordió el labio cuando vio que Rusty Dusty todavía no estaba allí. "Vamos, conejito tonto. Vuelve a tu jaula donde quiera que estés". gruñó mientras ella se agachó y miró debajo de la cama.

Ella miró debajo de todos sus muebles, en su armario, incluso se tuvo que deshacer de algunos de sus cuadros, con la esperanza de que Rusty estaría en uno de ellos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación mientras se sentaba en su cama. No podía lo encontrar en ninguna parte.

La puerta se abrió y entró Pam con Rusty Dusty en sus brazos.

"¡Ahí estás!" Sam exclamó mientras se levantaba y rápidamente tomaba Rusty. "Te juro que si no fueras tan lindo, te mataría y comería de usted en este momento." Sam le dijo Rusty mientras lo acomodó en su jaula, lo que hace que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave bien esta vez. "¿Dónde estaba?" volteó para preguntarle Pam.

"En la habitación Frankie".

Sam se que do mirando a Pam. "¿Quién es ese?"

"El hijo de Steven. Al menos creo que ese es su nombre."

"Genial. Dile que le doy las gracias."

"Sam, tienes que asegurar que Rusty no salga de ahí de nuevo."

"Por supuesto que lo haré!" Sam dijo sarcásticamente.

Pam rodó sus ojos. "No te quedes hasta muy tarde." dijo mientras salía de la habitación de Sam.

Sam miró a su alrededor y vio el desorden que había provocado. Ella se encogió de hombros. Casi todo estaba a fuera de las cajas, sólo tendría que ponerlas en otro lado.

**Quién me ama por actualizar a la hora?... **_**Nadie…**_**Callate ardilla! Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el cap, la verdad me fue difícil ya que mi computadora esta mas vieja que la señorita Briggs y eso que he estado desde medio día aquí. La verdad este cap ya lo tenía a la mitad antes de viajar pero como no tenía tiempo no pude subirlo antes por las razones ovias. El miércoles estaré empezando a traducir el cap 4 para tenerlo listo el viernes, si no doy muestras de vida el viernes chequen mi Twitter 'joymcpretty' y ahí sabran por que no pude actualizar.**

**Me siento contenta de estar aquí de nuevo.**

**Déjenme su hermoso review que me da razones de seguir existiendo.**

**Nos vemos en Tripanés **

**Un abrazo Psicológico del tamaño del amor que tenemos las McCurdians hacia Jenn**

**Nicole! **


	5. hhjgjhagjhagshaghgsajkjagkhags k

**Creo que ya los desepcione lo suficiente y esta vez no me perdonarán pero tengo que decirles algo...**

**1.- Mis estudios de inglés se ponen intensos ya que estoy en un grado superior y me falta mucho para terminarlo, así que no creo que pueda actualizar en un buen tiempo, mañana tal vez sea el último cap. que actualizo hasta el 18 de Frebrero, no prometo nada así encerio disculpen.**

**2.-Encerio quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le estan dando a este fic, cuando comencé a traducirlo creí que solo tendrí reviews máximo pero estoy muy equivocada, encerio este fic es genial y creo que a ustedes tambien les gusta, por eso es que a este fic le tengo tanto estima y a person226 también por dejarme traducir este fic, creo que un review es algo muy importantre para cada persona que escribe o traduce fics y tener los reviews en este fic ha sido lo más grandioso que me ha podido pasar, encerio gracias.**

**3.-Mis otros fics los tengo en Evernote y los tengo ahí ya que si se me ocurre algo lo cambio al toque desde mi cel o mi tablet, y si voy a algún lugar y alguien dice o veo algo chistoso lo anoto y cambio la historia, cuando se trata de esos fics me lo tomo encerio ya que quiero que este perfecto. Me gustaría que me den sus opiniones acerca de mis otros fics para ver si los continuo o no.**

**4.-VIERON TODO LO QUE NICKELODEON ESTA HACIENDO? ESOS CABRONES QUIEREN SACAR A JENN DE SAM & CAT, DÍGANME COMO MIERDA VAN A HACER SAM & CAT SIN SAM? ENCERIO QUE LES PASA EN SU P*TA CABEZA? CREEN QUE JENN POR QUE ESTA HACIENDO OTROS PROYECTOS YA NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA NICKELODEON? PUES USTEDES PUTOS CABRONES DEJENCE DE ESTUPIDECES Y PIENSEN POR UNA BUENA VEZ! SI NO ESTAN ENTERADOS Y ESTAN EN SHOCK LO SIENTO PERO CREO QUE ES HORA DE QUE TODOS SE DEN CUENTA DE LA MIERDA QUE ESTA HACIENDO NICK. PRIMERO CON LO DEL FINAL DE VICTORIOUS. ENCERIO? ESE SHOW CAMBIA VIDAS, DA ESPERANZA A MUCHAS PERSONAS Y LOS MAS IMPORTANTE...NOS ENTRETIENE. LO QUE PASA ES QUE JENN PUBLICÓ EN TWITTER QUE TENÍA QUE ABANDONAR SNOWFLAKE O NO HACER SAM & CAT. HAY MALAS PERSONAS. QUE APESTAN Y QUE MIENTEN.! CREO QUE HABLA DE NICK Y NO LA CULPÓ. HAY RUMORES QUE DICEN QUE RENUNCIÓ A SAM & CAT POR QUE YA ESTABA CANSADA DE ESAS PERSONAS. LA VERDAD ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! ODIO QUE PRESIONEN A LA GENTE DE ESE MODO, JENN TIENE UNA VIDA POR DELANTE Y NO NECESITA QUE NICK LA ESTE PRESIONANDO DE ESE MODO, ELLA TIENE MUCHOS PROYECTOS APARATE DE LOS QUE NICK LE PROPONE, PRIMERO LO DE BEN & KATE Y AHORA LO DE SNOWFLAKE, (para más informacion visiten la pag en facebook SEDDIE o icarlyclub14) YA ESTOY HARTA DE LA MIERDA QUE LE HACEN A LA POBRE JENN! ES HORA DE PONERSE LOS PANTALONES NICK Y NO SER UNOS COMPLETOS IDIOTAS!**

**Lo siento por mi mal vocabulario.**

**Ya estan hartos de mi falta de compromiso pero ahora yo me pondré los pantalones y comenzaré a actualizar muy seguido.**

**Abrazo psicológico fuerte ya que lo necesitaran después de leer el número 4.**

**Nos leemos mañana, se los prometo de verdad.**

**Chau Chau :)**


	6. The Suspicions

**Disclaimer: La historia ni iCarly me pertenecen, snif *se va a llorar a un rincón***

**N/A: Hello mis guapuras, se que es antes de lo prometido pero tenía un poco de tiempo extra así que me puse las pilas y terminé de traducir lo que me faltaba. Lo siento tanto por tardarme pero tenía un monton de cosas en mi sádica y enamorada cabeza (sip, ahora yo caí a la estúpida trampa del amor, estúpido corazón) pero estoy aquí, como ya les mencioné antes sigo en mi instituto y este mes termino un TODO un ciclo, así que tal vez tenga tiempo para actualizar más seguido.**

**Que más me perdí… a sí! Por lo visto Jenn si aparecerá en Sam & Cat, me siento muy feliz por ella, se lo merece tanto, pero me dio pena que salga de Snowflake, yo si que hubiera ido el primer día de estreno para poder escuchar la linda voz de Jennette**

**Les cuento más. JENNETTE ME SIGUE EN TWITTER! Fue el día más feliz de mi vida! Estaba en medio apagón y me llegó un correo a mi Tablet que decía…ejem… Jennette McCurdy ( jennettemccurdy) te está siguiendo en Twitter. Me puse a gritar como estérica y mi madre me enojo :okay:.**

**No les aburro con mis noticias y mejor disfruten de esta hermosa traducción, ejem, CORRE NOVELA, okei no**

* * *

The Suspicions

Sam se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para que se despertara un sábado, pero ella salió de todos modos cama. Hacía un poco de frío en la casa así que se puso un suéter y se dirigió a la cocina. Pam estaba en la mitad de la mesa comiendo un sándwich de un pie de largo. "Buenos días mamá". Gruñó mientras cogía un poco de leche de la nevera. Sam abrió el pico y bebió directamente de la caja.**(N/A: Algunas veces los cartones de leche tienen picos, pero en otros casos tapas)**

Pam le hizo una mueca a Sam. "No seas asquerosa. Sírvete en un vaso."

Sam sonrió mientras ella se limpió el bigote de leche. "Sabe mejor directamente de la caja."

"Ni siquiera te lavaste los dientes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo hice mamá". Sam mintió. "Voy a la casa de Carly. No sé cuándo estaré de vuelta."

"Necesitas que te lleve?"

"Nah, voy a llamar para ver si Spencer me puede recoger".

"Tengo que ir a la tienda y comprar algunos víveres. Steven va a estar aquí, así que si necesitas algo solo se lo pides." Pam dijo "Trata de no hacer nada ilegal". Pam revolvió el pelo de Sam un poco, luego subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. El sándwich en el plato había desaparecido por completo.

Sam se dirigió a su habitación para empezar a prepararse, pero se detuvo al oír el timbre del teléfono. Era el teléfono de la casa que colgaba en la pared de la cocina. Ella se encogió de hombros. Ella vivía aquí, bien podría responder a ella. "¿Hola?"

_"Busco al Dr. Benson. Hay una emergencia en el hospital y que tiene que llegar aquí lo más pronto posible!"_

Sam frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que Steven era médico, pero su apellido no podía ser Benson. Eso era imposible! "Lo siento,aquí no vive el Dr. Benson."

_"Pero-"_

Sam colgó, para no oír las protestas. Se dirigió a su habitación, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Carly. "Carlay! Qué hay de nuevo?" Sam preguntó apenas escuchó que habían respondido.

_"Estoy empacando para-"_

"Oh, por favor no me digas que vas a Yuckima visitar a tu abuelo este fin de semana."

_"Es Yakima, y sí, voy a estar fuera el fin de semana. Spencer viene conmigo también."_

"Uf, bueno gracias por arruinar mis planes!" Sam gimió.

_"Ni siquiera sabía que tenías planes! Si querías hacer algo, me hubieras dicho antes. Sabes que me gusta planear las cosas."_

"Bien. Creo que encontraré algo que hacer."

_"¿Por qué no sales con Frankie?"_

"Pero él es probablemente un ñoño!"

"_Siquiera lo conociste?"_

"No, pero podría ser un ñoño."

_"Entonces, por lo menos explorar la casa. Apuesto a que no has ido a ninguna parte excepto a tu habitación, el baño y la cocina."_

"Pero eso implica caminar! Prefiero ver la televisión en el sofá."

_"Haz lo que quieras, Sam. Me tengo que ir. Spencer me está gritando para que podamos salir ya. ¡Nos vemos en la escuela el lunes."_

"Sí, ya chau." Sam colgó el teléfono y lo tiró a una pila de ropa en el suelo. Se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo por unos momentos. Se incorporó y agarró su laptop. Ella no iba salir a explorar la casa. Eso significaba que tendría que caminar. Quedarse en la cama sonaba como una mejor idea.

* * *

Freddie buscó en su armario, que estaba lleno con su ropa, una camisa para vestir. Era sábado y estaba dispuesto a hacer algo divertido, por lo que iba a pasar el rato en casa de Carly y probablemente recibir todo tipo de abusos si Sam estaba allí.

La puerta se abrió y Steven estaba en la puerta. "Escuchaste sonar el teléfono de la casa?"

"Sí, creo que he oído a Samantha contestar."

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, tengo que ir al hospital. Hay una emergencia que tengo tratar. ¿Vas a alguna parte? Yo podría dejarte rápido en el camino."

"Voy a la casa de Carly, pero iba a caminar. Yo como que quería un poco de aire fresco."

"Está bien. No llegues demasiado tarde a casa y por favor recuerda llamar a su madre. No la llamaste la noche anterior y me despertó con una llamada y tuve que tranquilizarla. "

Freddie hizo una mueca por la desgracia de su padre. "Te prometo que no olvidaré".

"Bien. Tengo que irme. Llámame si necesitas algo." Steven dijo antes de salir de la habitación de Freddie.

Volteó a su armario y se puso una camiseta de 'a centavo', unos pantalones y sus botas altas. Cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de Carly, sólo para estar seguro de que ella estaba allí. Ahora que él no vivía frente a ella, que sería una larga caminata para volver a casa si ella no estaba allí.

"Hey, Freddie."

"Hola Carly. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Estoy a punto de salir a Yakima en estos momentos."

"Oh ..."

"¿Necesitabas algo?"

"Yo iba a ir, pero no importa. Ahora tengo que cambiar todo por hoy." Freddie dijo con fastidio. Él solo usaba su tono de fastidio porque sabía que eso fastidiaba a Carly.

"Tú y Sam son terribles! ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que me digas estas cosas antes de tiempo?"

"No soy tan terrible como Sam!" Freddie defendido.

"Lo que sea. Pero no puedes venir ya que el lugar está cerrado y todo."

"Bien, supongo que tendré que buscar otra cosa que hacer".

"Preséntate con Samantha. Sé que no lo has hecho todavía."

Freddie hizo una mueca, contento de que Carly no lo viera. "No, probablemente sólo miraré alrededor de la casa. Realmente no he visto la casa, además de mi habitación y la cocina."

"Pero realmente creo que sería mejor si-"

"Y yo me tengo que ir! Bye Carly! Espero que tengan una gran estadía en Yakima!" Freddie dijo rápidamente antes de Carly podía convencerlo para que haga algo que él no queríahacerlo. Metió el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero y salió de su habitación a la cocina.

Freddie abrió la nevera, cogió el cartón de leche, y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Se preguntó dónde podía empezar a buscar. Tal vez podría ver el primer piso y luego el segundo.

* * *

Sam presionó la letra 'B' de su tecleado ligeramente, siendo cuidadosa de no apretarlo fuerte para meterlo en su computador. Había chequeado su cuenta de Twitter y su página Splashface y no encontró nada interesante. Así que ahora ella estaba en su sitio favorito. _The Search Engine_ en el cual encontraba cualquier cosa que escribía en el buscador. Ella escribió la pregunta que le había estado molestando por mucho tiempo. "¿Qué tan común es el apellido Benson?

Segundos después apretó el botón de búsqueda, de los muchos enlaces con respuestas hizo clic en el primer enlace. El sitio web le dio una lista de los 1.000 apellidos más comunes en los Estados Unidos. Se desplazó hacia abajo hasta que encontró Benson. Estaba clasificado en el número 331. Eso significaba que era algo común. Podría haber una posibilidad de que Steven tenga el mismo apellido que Freddie.

Sam dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras se acostó en su cama. Su imaginación estaba empezando a conseguir que se volviera loca con esta idea. Tenía que hacer algo para poner su mente fuera de este tema. Se incorporó y agarró su computador de nuevo, esta vez mirando hacia los precios de conejitos.

* * *

Freddie pasó por delante del comedor y por la sala de estar, una sala en la que nunca había estado antes. Una enorme televisión estaba en la pared con un sofá de cuero con una agradable vista a la TV. Había una enorme ventana en un lado que mostraba el patio delantero y en el otro lado había una chimenea con imágenes alineadas.

Se acercó a él, preguntándose qué tipo de fotos su padre tenía. Algunos eran de Steven y su hermana mayor y sus padres, algunos eran de Freddie y Steven, pero la mayoría era de Steven y Pam. Freddie sonrió, contento de que su padre había encontrado a alguien con quien podía ser feliz. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a durar la relación.

Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, Freddie había notado una imagen en la parte posterior. Era de Pam, pero con otras dos chicas que parecían ser unos siete años de edad. Ambas chicas se miraron como Sam Puckett. No puede ser ... es imposible! No podía ser!

Freddie se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Para explorar la casa podía esperar un día más. Tenía que hacer algo para despejar la mente. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Sam, preguntándose si tenía planes.

* * *

Sam estaba mirando una foto de un conejo nuevo que tenían en la tienda de mascotas en el centro de Seattle, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella rodó los ojos mientras respondía.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fredhead?"

_"Encantado de oírte, Sam"_. Freddie dijo sarcásticamente.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, así que no. Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta".

_"Así es . ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

"Buscando conejitos. Creo que me voy a comprar uno."

_"¿Tienes permiso?"_

"Eh, probablemente no, pero ¿desde cuándo me importa?"

Freddie se rió entre dientes_. "Sí ... quieres ir a los Licuados Locos?"_ Sam metió sus labios con fuerza. "Supongo. Carly me abandonó, puede ser que pueda pasar el rato contigo como mi último recurso".

_"Y por extraño que parezca, no estoy ofendido"._

Sam sonrió. "Nos vemos allí en quince?"

_"Sí, y trae tu propio dinero!"_

"Como si eso pasara." Sam dijo, y colgó. Ella no quería oír a Freddie empezando a protestar. Marcó un servicio de taxi y pidió que lo recogieran. Estarían allí en cinco minutos.

Sam oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Probablemente fue Frankie yendo a pasar el rato son sus quiera que sean sus amigos.

* * *

Freddie entró en el interior de los Licuados Locos y vio a Sam allí, bebiendo de un batido. Fue su segundo sin embargo. Se sentó en la mesa con ella. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

Sam sacó la pajilla de su boca. "Probablemente cinco minutos. ¿Por qué?"

"No es de extrañar entonces que ya tenías dos batidos."

Sam sonrió. "Me conoces demasiado bien."

"¿Caminaste?"

"No, tomé un taxi. No tenía ganas de caminar. Me siento demasiado cansada hoy".

Freddie negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo por qué estás tan cansada."

Sam rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto que no. Eres un chico."

"Por fin lo admites!"

Sam miró a Freddie y a su rostro victorioso que se borró al instante. Mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, ella comenzó a ver lo mucho que se parecía a Steven. "Fredward, tengo una pregunta."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo fue tu padre y Pam se conocieron?"

Freddie entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar. "Creo que se conocieron en una clínica. Ella estaba allí para un chequeo y que realmente se cayeron bien."

Sam dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, está bien."

"Pero luego dijo que su hija lo llamó una semana más tarde y dijo que fue golpeada por ... Creo que dijo que un tren? Así que pensó que estaba muerta, pero su hija lo llamó de nuevo y le dijo que no estaba realmente muerta".

Sam frunció los labios en sus pensamientos. Esto no puede estar pasando.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque es así como mi madre y conoció a Steven ... excepto que dije que fue atropellada por un autobús ..."

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos. "¿No crees que ...?"

"¡No! Ni siquiera hables de eso!" Sam amarga agarró su batido y empezó a beberlo de nuevo. "Espera, ¿qué fue a hacer tu papá hoy?"

"Tuvo que ir al hospital ... que estaba haciendo Steven?"

Sam sonrió, "Estaba pasando el rato en la casa haciendo algún trabajo en su computadora."

Freddie sonrió también. "Yo sabía que era imposible que algo así sucediera."

"Si. Bien, voy a irme. Te veo Frederly".

"¿Qué? Pero acabo de llegar. Y todavía tienes que pagar por tus batidos!"

"No, yo no, porque me cubres la espalda, ¿verdad?" Sam dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de lo Licuados Locos.

Freddie negó con la cabeza. Agarró lo que quedaba del segundo batido de Sam. Estaba solo a la mitad. "Podría terminarlo ya que estoy pagando por esto." murmuró.

* * *

Sam había estado en su casa durante unas horas. Cuando llegó a casa, ella empezó a buscar a Steven a pedirle un poco de dinero, pero él no estaba allí. Él debe de haberse ido mientras ella no estaba. Sam había estado buscando cosas al azar en línea pero también estaba masajeándose con Carly. Miró la hora en su computador. Eran las diez de la noche. Se levantó de la cama. No había nadie en casa, así que podía darse una ducha.

Recogió las cosas que necesitaba y caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño. Ella no se dio cuenta de que su sujetador y ropa interior estaban colgando de la puerta del baño.

* * *

Freddie abrió la puerta principal de la casa y entró. Eran como las diez y media de la noche . Él habría llegado a casa más pronto, pero mientras él se iba de los Licuados Locos se encontró con Gibby. Los dos se dirigieron al arcade y pasaron toda la noche ahí. La madre de Gibby llevó a casa a Freddie para que no caminara en la oscuridad.

Le pareció oír el agua corriendo, pero cuando se dirigía a su habitación, se detuvo. No había nadie en casa, así que probablemente no era nada. No había coches en el garaje, por lo que Freddie suponía que no había nadie en casa. Pensó que sería un buen momento para ducharse. Como no había nadie en casa, se quitó la ropa hasta quedar solo en calzoncillos, cogió algo de ropa y caminó por el pasillo hacia el baño. Justo en frente de la puerta había ropa interior y un sujetador. Él los recogió y los miró con disgusto. La ropa interior decía 'I 3 Vegas' y el sujetador estaba cubierto de pequeños corazones rojos.

Su mano se extendió hacia el pomo de la puerta. Agarró el pomo y empezó a girarlo hasta abrir la puerta.

* * *

**Uyyy, Freddie entra medio desnudo a la misma habitación en donde probablemente Sam este casi desnudaaaaa. Okei dejando de lado estoooo, le tengo que agradecer por seguir leyendo esta historia, ha pasado muchas cosas y por eso he dejado de hacer lo que más me gusta. Gracias a todos, los quiero un monton, se que pocos leerán esto pero no importa :'D, gracias encerio y trataré lo más pronto posible de actualizar estoo.**

**Abrazos Psicológicos con olor a rosas y chocolates (pasado mañana es San Valentín y no tengo a nadie que me regale rosas mi chocolates así que yo se las regalaré a ustedes :'D)**

**Nos vemos próximamente **

**Chau Chau **


	7. COONCURSOOO

Holliwis guapuras! Sipi he vuelto! pero no trayendoles la historia que tanto aman! Bueno a lo largo de esta semana y mes y año (okei) he estado super ocupada, por qué? Bueno, en primer lugar tuve que terminar los niveles de mi instituto y ahí conocí a un chico *, segundo, como sabran empecé el colegio y ya empezaron los examenes mensuales y no son

Bueno en honor a mi vuelta he decidido hacer algo muy entretenido!

Haré un concurso!

Consiste en que yo les pondré un adelanto del capítulo que sigue en Los Padres No Deberían Salir y ustedes tendran que mandarme por un PM lo que creen que sigue en la historia.

Y el adelanto es...:

"Sam, te acabo de decir que-!"

"¡Eres un pervertido! Tomaste mi ropa interior y mi sujetador?"

okei es muy poco pero es clave

las bases son:

1. Debes tener cuenta de FanFiction

2. Mandarme un PM por FanFiction o un DM por Twitter ( jennmcprettyn ) ojo: debes seguirme para poder mandarlo

adelanto mandado no tiene que tener dialogos, por ejemplo:

"Y Freddie lanzó una patada al aire y dijo que Sam era una malvada ninja del espacio y que no lo molestara más"

límite: 07/04/13 a las 16 hrs Perú

Bueno chicos espero sus adelantos, me olvidaba, el premio es el capítulo que quieran de la tradución (1 al 26) o la escena Seddie de la historia o la parte más drmática.

Tú eliges

Ve la creatividad de tu lado

P.d.: * se acuerdad de esto? okei si no quieres no lo leas pero si quieres hazlo. Bueno el chico me gusta, y mucho y yo también le gusto y hace como 2 horas que me dijo que me amaba. Que hagooooo!11

P.d.: no vale los adelantos por reviews

Dale un sexy review

Un Abrazo psicológico de los años 80 (sip, volví a ser hippie)

Chau Chau


End file.
